Blackmail with Benefits
by YingYang13
Summary: Amber Charlton, Is the daughter of famous and highly respected wizard Thomas Charlton , She don't want anyone to know that...not even her best friend...but what happens if someone found out? like Draco Malfoy O/C-I only own Amber Charlton, Grace Harrison, Ruby Mason and Russ Edwards. The rest are all belonged to J.K Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Amber's P.O.V~

Chapter One- Mute

My mother and I are at the platform after she Apprarated me from home, her amethyst robes billowed under feet.

"There we are." she proclaims.

Meredith Charlton (My mother).A Black haired and a finicky matured woman; her eyes are brown and gleaming comparing with the fair and supple skin.

Despite her constant motherly embarrassment and affable approach, she cares for me unlike my father.

I return her glance with a smile, regardless of the wind that had hit harshly through my dark black hair, while my tanned-fair skin turned ruddy from the cold."Now, have you got everything?" She asks.

I rolled my eyes, but stopped instantly. My mother's content and subtle expression changed temporarily into a stern look. I stopped and innocently smiled to her.

_"First Impressions...first impressions."_ She always says."Yes, mother" I answered kindly.

"My little girl...So grown up." While her eyes watered."Don't cry mother, I'll be home before you know it." I whispered reassuringly. Unexpectedly, Mother hold on to me tightly. The news in the Daily Prophet had scared her (again).

"Mother, have you been reading that trash again." I enquire. But it interrupted by a shrill whistle of the train. Pleased but poignant, Mother had let me go."Goodbye Mother." I whispered.

"Write to me when you get back, I suspect the news of Jeremy's promotion any day now."I lunged on the step along with my suitcase. Whereas the train began to move, my mother is in tears again.

"Mother...I won't forget if you stop crying." I said. "Goodbye dear." She whimpered. The doors shut off automatically, as I drag my luggage inside the narrow strip. Abruptly, I'm choked in a bear hug.

"Amber Love, I missed you." said the familiar subdued voice. "Go Away, Russ..." I said firmly, trying to break free from his tight grip."You didn't send any letters to me when we left last summer." He mumbles.

"That's because I broke up with you for cheating on me." I said clearly but muted. "I didn't, please...let me explain." He pleads."You explained enough when you were sucking faces with another girl" I hissed deploringly.

I left him, ignoring his calls. As I avert his stares, with a quick pace to search for a solitary booth._"I hate it when people make a scene like everything is a play to them..."_

Russ Edwards (My Ex-Boyfriend). A tall and tousled brown-haired Hufflepuff, his eyes lightly blue. I had the hugest crush on him. I don't know how it started or even begin. He then officially met me when we were partners in astronomy.

After sending a few meaningful notes and poems later, Russ finely asked me out. Shook my head out of that thought, as I brushed along the overcrowded car with many students young and old, making their way inside closed doors.

I restlessly twist my hands, since I could not find anyone familiar or an empty compartment, nonetheless I explored until I reached a dead-end (Slytherin Territory).

Panicked, where I sweat and my face start to drain. I start to make my way back."Wait, Amber..." Russ yells. I trundle backwards so fast that without warning, the train steered in a hard left.

Fallen back, a splatter of warm liquid had sodden my cardigan. I let out a yelp and jump up. "Bollacks, My drink!" said the cold and brogue voice. _"Oh no...I know who this voice belonged too."_ I thought.

Flinched and turned in front to the long-limbed Slytherin who is: Draco Malfoy.

Luckily, he wasn't aware of me just yet. I stopped dead by his sudden appearance of his flaxen white hair and darkish grey like eyes.

I never looked this up close to another Slytherin. It was also rumoured that he is a Sex God. Well a player in my perspective.

"Well!" he sneered.

I blinked. I must have thought for too long to notice. His hands moved briskly to his blazer where his hot drink was spilled wearing his black ensemble. "Look what have you done." He snarls.

My face grew hot and I awkwardly took off again but as I left quickly I heard him say._"Tch Mudblood."_ I sniffed, while my nose crinkled...

"_Ugh I hate that word."_ Seconds later I found my best and only friend, wearing a grey jersey of an owl and jeans.

Grace Harrison or G she preferred to be named."Amber...I missed you, what's wrong, are you alright." She spoke. "Oh, G...Hey" I replied reluctantly. "What happened to you, I was searching everywhere for you?" she repeats.

"Don't ask" I said shortly. We soon broke off the hug and enter inside our compartment. Grace took her seat. She's still the same as I last saw her, straight blonde hair, slim stature and rosy freckled skin.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts." she mimics in a cold and silky voice of our potions master."Wow, you're getting good at this." I said quietly. "I can do Cho Chang...want to hear it." She smiles.

"Okay then." I giggled, although I would regret soon after. Grace flickered her hair in girly like manner. I couldn't stop smiling."Oh look at me; I'm Cho Chang the prettiest girl of the whole school."She carried on her girlish impersonation.

"Jeez people like them...again how is she in Ravenclaw?" as we settled in our seats.I shrugged; the sorting hat sorts you."How was your holiday?" I wonder.

Grace automatically pouted."It sucked; my family took me to another camping trip to the south of France." "What was France like?" I ask. "Nothing how I pictured it." She grimaced.

"Oh c'mon, it wasn't that bad." As I start to reminisce about my holiday. "Bad, it was worse on my very first day I got stung by a mosquito." She pouts. She then complained about her two older brothers bugging her all the time and how damp her tent was and that she had to share one with her mother.

"And dad and mum kept snogging and snuggled up in their blankets outside." I grimaced; I don't like the image of my mum and Thomas doing that.

Once, they did do that in their private quarters (Not that...the snogging).

_My name is Amber Charlton, the daughter of Thomas Charlton and Meredith Charlton nee Richards, Thomas (Who I despise for his absence and cold nature.) is the chief executive of a huge company, vastly rich and famous around the wizarding world._

_I have a (Half) brother who works in the ministry of magic after he graduated from Beauxbatons last summer, although I love him, but he can be overprotective with me._

_I am fifteen years old and I'm starting my fifth year in Hogwarts. My second home where I can be myself in private with my peers and best friend Grace Harrison. I am in Ravenclaw House, where all the great thinkers, creative minds and the intellect go. Mostly everyone in Hogwarts doesn't know me. _

"Well, Well...Charlton." the cold and girlish voice said.

_Except there are few who had loathed me...but I would like to keep it that way. _I thought. "Who invited you, Mason?" Grace retorted."The ground I walk on, mudblood." She leers.

_Ruby Mason, _A ridiculously thin Slytherin girl, her skin is cold, Hair in a platinum blonde 're Enemies since 3rd year when I accidentally tripped backwards to get away from the rogue hippogriff, regrettably Ruby Mason fell on a muddy puddle.

Mason's cold hazel eyes narrowed at us. "Look at you, ugly." She sneers at me. "Ugly! Says who, you look like a harlot." Grace scowled at Mason's exposing tank top and leather jacket. "What did you say Mudblood." Mason responded.

"You heard me, Amber is not ugly...she's a swan." Grace said defensively. I kept glaring at Mason features. She is wearing too much make up and red lipstick that made her mouth puffier. Grace and I had a theory that she's a descendant of a vampire.

I stopped staring as the familiar boy leaned against to doorway._"Oh crap..."_ I thought. "Hello Draco." She said flirtatiously. I almost gagged. Unfortunately Mason noticed.

"Come on mute, talk to us." She sneers again. Malfoy smirked interestingly at this. "She doesn't have to talk to you and she is not a mute." Grace said irritably. "Was I talking to you Mudblood?" Mason retorts.

My teeth gritted but I have to calm down, I can't lose my demeanour. I slowly arise with a sharp sigh and clutched hands. Malfoy was the first to notice this. Jokingly, I gave off a cough. Mason turned with sneer.

"What Charlton..." she leered.

"I have a few queries, one using the term Mudblood is saying that she had dirty blood and yet she has more wizards feeling than the rest of you including me." I spoke mannerly and glance proudly to Grace. Mason looked almost shocked at my voice and my polite tone to her.

"So what, Charlton." She mocked. "And I am not quite finished, and it is bad manners to interrupt me while I'm talking to you Mason." I answered amicably. "What!" she barked.

"The word is pardon, Mason...and secondly calling me ugly would say that you are a little insecure about how you look and that's why you are criticising me." I continued talking. Growling at me, I take another sharp breath. Whereas Malfoy glared, however it didn't look like a glare.

"And thirdly, don't judge a book by its cover...Goodbye and farewell. Hogwarts awaits us."

Grace airily giggled and waved them a mocking goodbye, as I mocked their smirks and close the door on them with my wand. Malfoy was behind glaring still. Until Mason took off. He followed.

"That went well." Grace spoke impressively."I use my mannerism logic and the truth...nothing special." "Still it left her speechless" She grins. Rolling my eyes, I slowly curled up with a book as the train travelled in normal speed to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber's P.O.V~

Chapter Two- Exposed

After the feast and this boring long speech that our new defence against the dark arts teacher had proposed. (Professor Umbridge) I left the Great Hall on my own.

"Amber!" said the familiar subdued voice. "What." I mouthed at him. "I really want us to be together again." he expressed apologetically.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you snog someone's face off. Now stop calling me, it's embarrassing" I said under my breath.

He gripped my hand. I pull him off me as I took off in a fast pace to the common room."Amber, stop!"

I didn't stop, so I quickly hide down in the dungeon steps and closed the door to a deserted classroom. I peered carefully through narrow strip of the door.

Stopped by the mere sight of his brown head, I quickly and quietly shut the door completely. I listened vigilantly through the thick wooden door.

Although I have _excellent _hearing, all I can hear is my erratic loud heart.

"Hiding from someone?" The anonymous voice spoke.

I jumped off a mile, while my head had hit a major impact on the door. Rubbing the back of my head, my eyes met grey. Draco Malfoy? It sure looks like him or maybe I'm seeing things.

I shook my head. Ignoring his presence, I stood for a few seconds. My head craned for any noise outside. Turns out none, all I can hear is the whistle of the wind.

Breathed in sudden reliance, I unlocked the door. "No, I don't think so." The voice laughs. Without warning, the door slammed. Panicking already I try unlocking it. I pulled out my wand from my robes pocket.

"_Expelliarmus..." _he drawled_. _

My wand had shot off from my hand. It plummets on the ground. Before I get to retrieve it, I'm pushed against the wall.

Malfoy's wand jabbed threateningly under my chin. He smirked evilly. I return it with an awkward frown. "I like what you did to my girlfriend, A little irksome but impressive." Draco Malfoy stated.

I was about to open my mouth, but it lead me confused. "And you're not really a mute are you, because you obviously talked." He leers. I do wonder of what he is talking about?

"Excuse me, I am confused...what are you talking about?" I speak.

"Your last name is Charlton right." He interrupted disdainfully. "Why would you like to know?" I said coldly.

He once again, jabs his wand to my neck. My eyes widened. He is the type of person who could know a good dark curse. But I might be stereotyping.

"Answer me...is your last name Charlton." He demanded. I gulped. He smirked wide. "Yes, I am..." I uttered. "I knew it, the so-called famous Thomas Charlton your father." He smirked in triumph. I winced. I hate that he is.

And I have to call him "that" at home for my mother's sake. "No, you must have been mistaken." I said quickly. He sneers. My eyes widened.

"I'm not convinced. I would obviously know my father's rival...and his offspring." He leers sleazily. I swallowed hard in fear.

He knows who I am (Well Thomas's legacy) after three years at this school I kept it a secret. If word breaks out, every reporter in the world would like to get a hold of the daughter of Thomas Charlton.

Mother would have a fit and would plead to her husband to move again, and he never denied her any request so far.

"Please don't tell..." I mutter. "I wasn't going to...till now." He smirked. _"Damn it." _ My eyes widened. It broadened his grin.

"Please don't tell I don't want to move again." I plead. "That would be the least of my worries." He grinned malevolently. "Don't...he will kill me." I beseech.

"Really an heiress like you, And why should I...Charlton, you cost me my dry cleaning and that was a _very _expensive blazer." He crossed his arms.

"It was not my fault." I said callously.

"If you carry on like that...I surely will tell." He said maliciously. "Please, No one can know that I am here, there has to be something." I implore desperately.

He then smirked, oh no. "There is, Charlton."

I just now realised that Malfoy had dropped his arm after his last evil threat. _"Do I dare question him?"_I thought. "You will be my girlfriend." He smirks.

I blinked several times. _"What! I must misheard him?" _"Excuse me..." I enquired horrifyingly."You heard me, are you deaf." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Why." I ask regretfully. "Mason...I want to get out of it." He replied. "I'm still not following you. And that's saying something." I point out.

He frustratingly groaned. "Look I want to get out of that relationship; it's never really my thing." Obviously..._"I know that."_I thought.

"Is she really that-?" I appeal. "Don't ask Charlton." Malfoy snarled. I froze; again I recover to speak again.

"Right, But again why me, why not any other girls, considering of your...personality." I wonder. "You mean my charisma." He winks.

"Personality suits best." I mumble calamitously. "Let's just say the girls that crossed my path left to different countries." Malfoy smirked again.

My eyes widened, while my heart began to shrivel up. I let out a panicky shriek, but I masked it with a cough. "Wow, I'm convinced. He drawled sarcastically. "No, I simply refuse." I stammer.

He dangerously pokes his wand to my neck again. "I know a good curse Charlton, Are you in this deal or not." He said, growing impatiently.

"But- Mason can- if you're correct...and I don't want to kiss- what!" I hesitated. "Really, Charlton that would be the _last_ thing you will worry about, trust me I'm an excellent kisser." He cheekily winked.

"I'm _more _concerned with what Mason is going to do me." I ask intolerantly. "Oh she will pummel you to the ground, Are you doing this or am I going to tell every one of your so-called famous legacy."He snickers.

Although my face is blank, the inside of my body is boiling in anger. I groaned like I had no choice. "I might as-well die tomorrow before the reporters will have a field day." Malfoy rolls his eyes "You sound like Potter but more hormonal."

"Fine-fine...Okay deal just hold your end of the bargain." I admit defeat."You have a Malfoy's word." He smirks. I reach my arm for him to shake.

"What the fuck Charlton."

"Just shake, Malfoy...So I'm surely positive you can keep your word."He rolled his eyes, and shook my arm really quickly. I let go first.

"It's not really a pleasure to work with you Malfoy." I said honestly. I swiped my wand off the floor as I quickly retreat to the common room. _"What just happened?"_

_A/n- sorry for the sudden changes, but I have to alter it... I didn't put in proper grammar and half of the words don't even make sense._

_And I'm trying to reflect to the characters personality too. _

_Sorry again._

_Yingyang13-_


	3. Chapter 3

Amber's P.O.V~

Chapter Three- Acting

I woke up early in the morning (half past six) and took a shower in the girl's bathroom. I wash and cleanse my hair with shampoo and conditioner, as it gives off a refreshing smell of strawberries and lily.

After about five minutes I step out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my torso. I oddly felt like I'm being watched.

"You're not forgetting our deal...Charlton." the intriguing voice stated. I flinched and swerve in shock as I immediately pull on my bathrobe.

"Like it's none of my business, but do you knock? I spoke irritably as I tie on my robe. "A Malfoy enters wherever he is pleased." He grinned evilly. "A Charlton knocks before we enter." I replied quietly.

I turn to the mirror, fixing my wet hair with my brush. "You're not backing out are you?" He said wryly. "No I'm not backing out, after all you black mailed me." I answered truthfully. Malfoy smirked.

"Could you leave please?" I ask. "I don't think so did daddy tell you to have nice manners." He retorted. "There's the door..." I spoke politely. However, I am irritable by his words. Whereas I turned to the mirror, ignoring his presence as I fix my hair.

Although I feel a little uncomfortable, I couldn't help on what he's planning with his most malicious smirk. Unexpectedly, Cold and freezing liquid heavily poured down me.

Spluttering out the bath water out of my mouth, Malfoy snickered."Oh, you're still here." I said forcefully polite. "Finally you noticed." He smirked.

My mouth opened and closed, He smirked even wide. I let out frustrated sigh and walk out of the bathroom to my dorms.

Refreshed and warm again. I got changed in my uniform, all set. I head down to the common room.

It's quiet and empty excluding a loud ticking of a big grandfather clock. It's now quarter to seven; I relax and sit in an armchair near the window and retrieve my book from the table that I recently left last night.

"Typical, a Ravenclaw with a book." The voice sneers. I jumped. Malfoy stalked across the common room and take a chair opposite me. Why does he keep on doing that, pop up for his own amusement?

"Pardon..." I ask. "Are you deaf?" he smirked.

"No, I'm just inferring on your sudden cocky entrance." I shrug."Basically you jumped." He grinned malevolently. "Therefore it's all to you Malfoy." I say.

He rolled his eyes. "What are you reading?" He grimaced at the cover. "A book..." I said cynically. He scorns. I turn to my book and started reading and neglect his existence.

"Who are you talking to?" the gentle voice spoke.

I look up from the page to...Grace. Who yawned and rubbed her eyes. I assume the uniform she's wearing had been already slept in. Wait where's Malfoy I could have sworn he was there a minute ago.

"I must have been talking to this book I 'am reading." I said casually. She gave a suspicious look. I try not to give the game away."I'm going back asleep again. You know they should give days off.""Bye." I said quietly.

Grace shuffles back in her room. "No surprises there, her prefect...the Mudblood." As _he_ come out of his hiding spot. "Stop calling her that." I retort.

"Why?" He leered."Just don't. At least keep it to yourself." I glared. He rolls his eyes.

"What is it...you must have some reason that your still here?" I ask again. "Are you trying to get rid of me now, Charlton?" He obnoxiously grins. "Well, a thought came to mind, but I can't deny a "guest". I say.

"I just told Mason, that I broke up with her." He answers. _Brilliant you are Malfoy._ "She didn't take it quite well." He shrugs. "What did she do?" I ask.

"Punch a wall. She then calmed down to say we are on a break or something." He drawls. "Great." I said. It would be a long-term till it convinces Mason that Malfoy had moved on.

I sat here for so long that Malfoy left, out of my hair well for this morning. I look at the time, its quarter to eight. I heaved a sigh. This will be a long...morning.

* * *

_"__**C**__ome on, G...you must be hungry?" _I ask impatiently but generously.

We sat on the Ravenclaw table for Breakfast. After the ordeal from Malfoy's sudden appearance in the bathroom, I start to feel crabby. I reheat her food with my wand. She still refused while she pushed her plate away from her. Her food changed from desert (Yoghurt and fruit).

I sigh tiredly.

I hear a faint scream in the corridors. But I think it's my imagination, yet how come Grace heard it too. And so did the rest who turned heads to the big oak doors. Then it entered the Entrance Hall. Grace turned her head, everyone else did too. Draco Malfoy turned up and swaggers to his seat.

"_Nothing unusual there..." _I thought.

Mason stormed her way in the Great Hall, Her school robes billowing at her feet. Her eyes are on fire. I sunk low down on the bench. That only my nose had met the table. Grace hadn't noticed. She watched the scene with interest as she gobbled up her yoghurt.

"You, what...you cheated on me!" she shrieked. "Well, we were on a break and it's none of your concern anymore." He hisses.

_Thanks Malfoy._ I didn't want to listen to this. I prop up my elbow and read. Hearing her feet stomp. Mason and her peers had left the Great Hall. I look over to Grace. "Wow, you are missing this." She beamed.

"You know me. I don't like people making such a big deal out of things." I answered quietly. "Malfoy cheated on her." She said all-knowingly."I know I heard apparently everyone in the hall heard." As I look around the hall. "I suspect that he finely knows how much a bitch she is." She grins.

The bell rang, as we head to classes together, while everyone talked about what they witnessed.

* * *

**C**lasses had finished, and so far. I haven't heard or seen Malfoy since this morning. I felt a little relieved by that till I know that's a false alarm.

"It was not a bad first day?" Grace wonders as we walk up to our common room."Are you kidding? It would have been splendid if Defence against the Dark Arts is not short lived." I shrug. "You're right. It is boring and not really helpful." Grace giggled.

Grace stopped to see a couple of rogue 3rd years (Who got a hold of those wet start fireworks.) "I have to sort this. I'll meet you at the common room." She reassures me with a hug.

I head to the common room on my own. A sharp tap had hit my head. Look down. It's a note.

_You're not off the hook yet, meet me in the 3rd corridor in five minutes._

_D.M_

Moaned, I did as the note told me too, although I am having doubts. I sprint up. Minutes later, I ramble in a spacious and deserted corridor. There's a window, looking down at the forbidden forest and the rest of the school grounds. I lean in on the ledge. According to my watch, he's late.

Without warning a voice had captured my sight. Russ. _Did he follow me here?_

"Amber." He pleads. "Go away, Russ." I said firmly. "I'm sor-" he says but I interrupted. "Stop it, Russ...I'm busy and I'm seeing someone." Russ's face overcomes a shock "Who..." he claims.

"I don't need to tell my ex about my life." I remark. Another voice echoed the corridor. Drawled but warm. Malfoy..."What are you doing here Edwards?" Malfoy sneered. "None of you business Malfoy, do you have first years to bully." Russ sneers back.

"Unfortunately, I'm over that...and do you mind leaving. I assume my girlfriend won't like that." Malfoy continued to leer. He turned to me. Damn it!

"Just leave, Russ..." I answer.

I felt an arm over my waist, _you can do this Amber_. It's simple pretending. He embraced me tighter. I assume that's a part of the act. "Are you-two..." Russ stutters. "You think." Malfoy scorned.

"Draco." I said firmly.

I can tell I'll be cursed later. But I'm keeping this convincing. I turn to Russ. "Yes we are." I leant on his shoulder. He might have sniffed my hair, Again part of the act.

"But...Amb-" Russ stumbled. "Fuck off, Edwards." Malfoy muttered. "I'm sorry." I said not looking at him in the eye. He left quickly. I soon detach my head from Malfoy's shoulder.

"You're late." I glower. "Only by a minute and minute is all it takes." He maliciously smirked. "Whatever, your reason you summoned me here." I ask.

He mimicked me. I seem passive about this. _Is that all he's got?_ He finished with a laugh. "Done?" I enquired. "No." He leers. "Fascinating, Maturity in boys appears to be slow." I reminisce from a book I read a year ago.

He scowls. "It's true, don't blame the statistics." He rolled his eyes. We hear footsteps. And I can hear that mutter from anywhere. Mason. "That explains it." I whispered.

He nods. We act like..._a couple._ From handholding to those long stares. _"Oh Merlin, kill me now."_I thought. Malfoy leans in. I repress the thought to slap him. Strangely I close my eyes.

His breath tickled my face...in an odd and bliss way. _What!_ I can't think that! _"Maybe I'm acting." _I think again.

From nowhere, a sudden blow from my head had knocked me over to the ground. My vision starts to get dizzy.

"HOMEWRECKER." The girlish voice shouts. "Not so loud." I said nauseously. I assume "Mason" pulled me to the wall.

My body aches. My neck groped from her cold hands. I start to choke.

"That's my boyfriend, you slut." She leers. I try to fend her hands off my neck. But that didn't work. "E-ex boyfriend..." I corrected, my throat rasping for air.

"I could kill you know." Mason snarled. My wand poked in my robes pocket. I retrieved it. I can feel my face turning purple. I put my wand to her neck.

"Let-me go...now!" I threatened. She let go of my neck.

She laughed. "What are you going to do?" She retort. I jabbed my wand. "Nothing, I have enough of seeing ex's for one day." I cried out.

Mason lunged and attacked me. Next I'm on the floor. My wand kicked over under the statue.

"I have you now Charlton." She giggles maliciously. My body ached in pain as she kicked my stomach. _"Fuck that hurt!" _I think.

"Stop it now, Ruby!" Malfoy hissed.I have tears fallen down my cheek. I gulped hard and taste blood.

"No, I want her dead!" she snaps. I rise from the ground and regain my strength. "Accio..." I said the spell without my wand. My wand zoomed across the air, then to my hand.

"I would appreciate the fun of it all to stay in. Alas I can not...See you Draco." I wave freely ignoring the pain in my abdomen. Mason looked enraged at my steady tone. I ache to sit down.

Quickly but gently I mocked my curtsey. And retreat to the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

Amber's P.O.V~

Chapter Four- Stupefy

I sat alone clutching my ice pack over my face where Mason slapped me yesterday. I wish it was all dream. I wish Malfoy didn't know about me being Thomas's daughter.

I couldn't go to hospital. Questions have to be answered. Smart enough, I used a spell to mend my injuries.

I don't know one that can cure a slapped cheek. So I kept refilling the pack with ice. Too numb to sprung tears from my eyes. And stare at my feet dangling from the bathroom counter. A door opened.

"Always this early..." said the drawling voice. I nod. It's his fault. "You know there's a spell for that." Malfoy pointed out.

I glared at him. He almost had fallen backwards. "What..." he says.

"I have to go to school like this; even with magic it would only slow the process." As I clench my jaw. I think he was trying to think of a comeback. I interrupted.

"No matter, at least I pull through even with or without your help." I slumped on the wall. "What the fuck do you mean?" he snarls.

"What do you think it means? I was on the ground being kicked and thrown around like a bloody rag doll?" I state. "I did warn you." He scoffs.

"Oh yes, how am I suppose to defend myself. I never have been in the fight before. Thanks for the warning." I stated ironically and turn away.

I heal the bruises with my wand. We reached into a silence. "Mute." He mutters two minutes later. _"Jerk..." _I said nastily in my brain.

Malfoy looked like he lost his patience. "Anything else..." he says. I shrug. "Going to apologize to your superior?" he remarks again. I didn't reply.

"Well are you, Charlton?" he demands. No answer. He glowered. "It's your fault!" he answered.

_My fault! The silent game for me is now over. _"You should be apologizing to me." I exclaimed.

"I could have defended myself if my wand wasn't under the bloody statue! You should retrieve it for me and I will simply jinx her." I said quickly. "Like fuck I will..." he scolds.

"Second thoughts, I don't desperately need your apology." I sneer. His pale face turned red.

"And I don't think you ever felt that sorry for someone, you self-centred, arrogant, pretentious Prat." I snapped acidly. I watched him with a deceitful look.

"I can see why, Edwards cheated on you, all those big words, being this smart and fucking polite all the time. I suspect daddy fall for it." he rejoinder.

My teeth clenched. I start to hyperventilate and intensely glare. I don't know if he looked guilty or conceitedly proud.

"First of all, Thomas is nothing to me just a sperm donor the word "father" is for my mother's sake. I hate him. And second I'm dumb enough to take him back." I yell at full volume.

Oh no! Why did I say that! "Excuse me." as I exit to the common room. New tears rolled down on my face.

* * *

**D**raco Malfoy's P.O.V~

_Self-centred_…How dare she_. Pretentious prat!?_

I left in the secret passageway back to the prefect common room. Ignore Mason's continuing stares. And lock myself in the room. I paced and rubbed my temples as I sat down. "She's the one in the wrong." I mumbled annoyingly. Frustrated, I kicked the bedside table.

"If she thinks I'll be apologizing she can forget it." I said crossly. Still it is some of my fault. What. It's not...a Malfoy never doubts. A Malfoy never apologizes.

"_You should be apologizing to me."_ _Charlton's voice circled my head._ I hate how this makes me feel responsible. I hate..._her_. _"Take it back!"_ the voice shouts.

"_What the fuck...Why should I?" _I think_. "You will regret it." He recurs. "Fat chance I will." _I considered coldly_ "You won't." _The voice laughed. _"Why not..."_ I thought._ "Was it you, Draco that you wanted to see she's okay?" he asks._

"_Pfft No..." I say. "Well that had me convinced and I'm you." _He said sarcastically._ "No your not, I don't believe you!" I simper. "Don't worry, you will believe me soon enough." The voice believes. "I would have a chance to fall off a cliff than listen to you." _I sneer.

"Mate, let me in will you?" My idiotic friend (Blaise Zabnini) announces. _That's just great. _"No." I snubbed. He barged in any way. Zabnini closed the door. I crossed my arms. He took a seat in front of me. He watches me as His (brown) eyes plagued in suspicion.

"Stop staring!" I said crossly. "I wanted to check on you mate." He sighs. "Well you did, I'm fine...goodbye." I pointed the door. He laughed. I hate his laugh sometimes. It's between a snort and chuckle.

"I don't think so mate." Blaise shrugs and shook's his head.

Rolling my eyes, I drum my fingers on the upholstery. _"You didn't want her hurt in the first place." The voice spoke again. "Shut up will you. She did the deal and I want to get away from Mason." I thought back. "Oh, so you do...mark my words Draco you will fall." He laughs. _

"Fall off a cliff."I scoff under my breath_. _"What?" the familiar voice said. Snapped back to my reality, Blaise is still here. "Are you this annoying?" I say. "Only to you, so who's the bird." Blaise replied cockily. "Fat chance you want to know...first." I said quietly.

"C'mon! What's the ratio?" he smirked. _"Well she's attractive...I can't deny that, Why didn't I pay that much attention?" _I thought. Anyway...It won't matter. I will soon be free from Mason's grip of a "Relationship".

"Are you going to leave?" I snarl.

"Not until what made you piss off your ex." He orders lamely. I smirked. I guess Charlton is worth credit for. Her "Non-Violence" made Mason angry. Not only that, her scent smells wonderful...- Hold on! Fuck...She's a blood traitor. I mentally shook everything that involves Charlton out of my mind.

"So who is it?" Blaise winks.

"It's for me to know and you to find out Zabnini." I roll my eyes.

"_Well for the whole school to find out." I think._

* * *

**B**ack to Amber's P.O.V~

I showed up late to Herbology. I said my apologies for my lateness to Professor Sprout as she gave me extra homework and a terse look. Until her eyes examined my bruise. "My who had done that to you dear?" She said in late minute sympathy. "It's fine...I accidently ran into a door." I said in a subdued voice.

I take my seat next to Grace. "What happened?" She urgently whispered. "You wouldn't believe me if you did." I answered. Her expression changed. She intensely stares and her one eyebrow would rise. She knows I'm lying.

It would take a whole lot of determination not to give in. I start to recoil. I don't last under her stares.

"Mason slapped me." I blurt quietly.

"That bitch." She garbled angrily while she clenched her fists. "Don't confront her. It's taken care of." I said quietly. She didn't listen clearly in one of her tempers. I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**I**t's now lunchtime. Me and Grace linked arms. But she glanced at my bruised cheek now and again. I couldn't help to feel guilty. "So what shall we eat today?" I sighed walking to the Great Hall.

"I hope there's pudding." The random fourth year said. I look around. Oh it's Luna Lovegood. She's almost mad. Yet I couldn't help to feel comfortable around her. However Grace felt different with her. Maybe dislike. She's the only person other than Grace that I can talk to.

"There's always pudding there Luna." I shrugged.

"That's nice. I think it's wackspurts that is behind your bruise." She noticed in a dreamy expression. Before I was about to question her basically I want to know what's a wackspurt? Grace shook her head warningly.

Luna entered the Great Hall. Grace stopped. Her worried face changed into a sneer. I soon followed her as she took off in a hurry. Oh no...Mason. Grace was having a right row with her. She said my name a few times.

Mason's lip curled evilly as I finally stood with Grace. "She deserves it, for cheating." She barks. Grace looked confused. I interrupted."Ignore her, G...come on." I indicated to the Entrance Hall. "Cheating, what are you talking about? That is not like her, tell her Amber?" Grace intervened.

I hyperventilated. She turned to me. The worst...she can see me though her eyes. I lied to her. "You're his girlfriend." Grace gasps. "I'm sorry..." I whisper. Grace then ran off, I try to catch up to her. But Mason wouldn't allow it.

"Me and Drakey will be back together, Blood Traitor...and you won't ever stand in my way again." She smirked as her wand jabbed my neck.

My wand in my pocket, I know a simple stunning spell. "First off, I wouldn't call my boyfriend _Drakey _its Draco, Secondly...Stupefy!"

It stunned her to the wall and took off to the staircase. "G...Wait!" as I finally catch up to her. She stopped in front of the portrait."G…Let me explain." I pleaded.

"I heard enough from that she-devil! You lied to me...and what's worse you never had the courage to tell me the truth about you and Malfoy." She exclaimed deplorably. "I'm really sorry...I didn't want you to know."

"You didn't!" she interrupted. "I meant just yet...I don't know how you will take it." I said. She turned to me. She's already in tears. "You're lying again, you would know that I would take it just fine...it wouldn't matter as long we are-"

"As what..." I said desperately. "I don't know if we..._are _anymore." She mutters. "But..." I spoke up again. "We are not! Leave me be...Charlton." she said coldly. My upper lip trembled. I can feel my eyes stinging with icy tears.

"No!" I yell.

She then slammed the portrait door. I stared for a few seconds. I simply refuse. So I quickly went in.


	5. Chapter 5

Amber's P.O.V~

Chapter Five-Impentimenta

It's a week Saturday. And so far...this is a terrible way to start a new term. After I conjured the stunning spell, Mason vows she will get her revenge. She did. Not giving up. I showed up to Care of Magical creatures with a blood nose after her "discussions".

People stare. Rumours come out. Bad or good, they still are terrible to listen to when I'm in the back of the class.

I didn't start to come out except for school hours. More visits to Hogwarts kitchens in the middle of the night by skipping dinner in the Great Hall.

Tiptoeing downstairs in my dressing gown and nightshirt, I huddle my knees tight to my chest on the bathroom counter.

"What am I...? It's hard to care. Including what happened with me and Grace. After our fall out, Grace Cold shouldered me.

Look up. There's a scroll attached to the mirror. Pick it up. It read.

_Meet me outside the grounds in five minutes._

Sigh. I started walking up to my dormitories and change. "First Impressions..." my mother always says as I pull up my denims. Fix my hair in a neat braid. And I exit the common room to the school grounds.

"_What does Malfoy want?"_

Wrap up warmly in my leather jacket. I stop behind the stone courtyard. I waited for Malfoy. Recently, Malfoy and I didn't speak off the subject after I snapped at him. Our conversations only limit about Mason. I rarely spoke.

Furthermore I miss talking to someone (including him) considering my fall out with Grace. "Amber!" the familiar voice called out. I turned. Russ. "What are you doing here?" I hiss disbelievingly. Russ stopped walking. I turn away. "Look, I just want to know...why him?" Russ asks.

I huffed. Inhale the fresh brackish air of the Black Lake. "I would ask the same question before you..." I sniffed. Whereas I hold back the tears.

"Look Please...I didn't mean to I re-" he pleads. "I can't, what I'm listening is lies...go now before I start." I sniffed again. "Amb-" Russ implores. Suddenly a brogue voice barges in.

A mix feeling of gratitude and perturb kicks in. Draco Malfoy. "You again when I tell someone to fuck off I meant it." He sneers. Russ's whitish features, turned burgundy. I stood in the middle. Already Upset.

"You can't tell me what to do, not with that stuck up superiority crap from you." Russ snaps back. It made Malfoy leer. Both too close with each other. Wands at the ready.

"True, I can't tell you what to do. You're already a worse slave." Malfoy mocks. His arm is wrapped around my waist. I neglect the shivers down my back. My mouth trembled.

I'm on the verge of tears.

"Leave." My voice broke. "But- Amber..." "Please, just go..." avoiding Russ altogether. "You heard her. Have you depressed her enough?" Malfoy retaliate. Russ had no intention to leave.

I Look up. "LEAVE NOW!" I shriek. Malfoy raises his wand. I could have sworn...I felt a reassuring squeeze? No.

I must have misread this. Russ took off unwillingly. I hung my head. _"I'm not going to cry...I am not."_ I thought forcefully. It's about a minute as I try to calm. That is about the same time Malfoy had let go of me. _Strange_...It might be because Russ would be looking back no doubt?

I took a seat, rubbing my eyes. Letting a few tears roll down my face. "Are you...crying?" Malfoy looked down at me.

"I wouldn't be lying if I'm not." I whisper. I sniffed, whipping off a tissue from my wand. And wipe my eyes. "He's a bastard." He mutters.

I don't know why. But I let out a chuckle. "That's just your opinion." I still chuckle.

"My opinion still stands..."Malfoy sat down. I shrug. "Not talking again mute?" Malfoy said once more. I think he was joking...his voice isn't sarcastic enough.

"Talking out loud is overrated." I whispered mutedly. "What sorry...?" he said. "Pardon..." I corrected. He rolled his eyes. "Sorry...force of habit." I reply.

"You're fine now?" he said awkwardly but somehow reassuring. I nod.

"I wouldn't want Mason near me if you carry on being...yourself like that." He mutters. I nod again. I couldn't help to be a little disappointed.

"We still need to convince her?" he refers to his ex-girlfriend. "I know." I mutter. There's long silence. Malfoy sat down.

"Is it...probably true that she might be a Vampire?" I questioned. I always wonder if she is or not?

Malfoy rolls his eyes and smirk. "No." He shook his head. "Are you sure? Did you check the reflection?" my mouth twitched. "Yes, I checked." He sniggers. "There goes my theory." I sigh.

My ears pick up on what Malfoy had said. As I open mouth. "Come again?" I ask confusingly. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry." That bewilders me. I blinked several times.

Did the Draco Malfoy apologise? "You don't have t-?" I say before he interrupts me.

"If I say it...I mean it Charlton." "Okay. Thank you." I said slowly. And shift uncomfortably. I turn to him again.

"I am too, for calling you arrogant and a pretentious pr-" "Yes, we get the point the Charlton, and I am...anyway a Malfoy rarely apologize." He said candidly.

"Well, I shouldn't call you it anyway...everyone has feel-" I stopped myself before I say anything further. I look down.

"I think the reason that Mason is not convinced is denial." I assumed changing the subject. "How would you know?" he asks.

"Because I went through this before, I know how it feels. Still I want to get her back." I shrug. We continue our plan as we discuss it. I really want to get back at Mason. She ruined my life after her cause for my fall out with Grace.

Malfoy tells about her resources and stuff. A simple smirk falls on his pale white features. I never get to see him smile nor does he ever? I push back a strand of my hair. He is certainly attractive...only a fool would not question it. His hair is flaxen white and soft looking. I don't know about his persona that made him Draco Malfoy other than he's a player or "sex god." He might be not bad if I get to know him really...

I mean he apologised it must meant something for a Malfoy- _"Kiss him dear?-" _My eyes widened. Who said that? _-"Kiss him Amber." _I must be delusional from the lack of sleep or something.

"You okay, Charlton?" He utters. I stirred away from thoughts. Malfoy raise his eyebrow. My chest stops.

"Y-yes...I'm good, miles away." I said quietly. He rolls eyes and smirks. "Carry on like that you will be like Loony Lovegood." "Hey, she's not loony...Okay her talks are wacky. But she's sort of my friend." I said defensively.

"Sort of?" he asks. "Other than Grace, I talk to her strangely enough."I shrug. He huffed but nods a little...like he listened to me? _"Kiss him Amber, Me and your father-"_

"Shut up." I hiss. "What?" Malfoy turns his head to me with raised eyebrows. "Sorry?" he repeats.

"Come again?" I warbled.

"You told me to shut up?" He says weirdly. I need to think of something quickly. "No, I didn't you must be hearing things?" _I wish I am..._he rolled his eyes. "And you think too much." "_Just kiss him dear...Bloody hell mother can you shut up." _I thought. I nervously play with my fingers.

Next and unexpected, my hands contact with warmth instead of tepid temperature. My chest stiffens. My stomach stirs with...

"She's here." He said. I want to turn my head. But he hissed softly. "Don't look." My eyebrows burrowed together. The sound of his voice didn't convince me.

Suddenly, cold but gentle had its way to my lips. My eyes closed as it tingles. My stomach unfurls. _"What the heck, why is he kissing me! And why does it sound like I'm enjoying it!"_ I think. I think he said something...but I couldn't make it out.

A blow from the head had thump me over to the dewdrop grass. "Where am I?" I groaned. The sky spins, I rub my eyes. A girl stood over me. I couldn't focus my eyes. They start to roll uncomfortably. "He's mine, Bitch." The rough voice calls out.

I close my eyes, trying to get my vision back...she must have used the _"__Impentimenta Jinx."_

"You can't exactly own a person, Mason is it?" I said blankly, trying to get up. "And anyway, you have- security issues." Mason grabbed me by the collar.

"What did you say, Slut." She said, sneering. "You heard what I just said." I reply. Mason had a disgusted look on her face. It looked red. I close my eyes. Hoping it won't hurt like last time.

Surprisingly, I hear a thump. I open my eyes. Mason is out cold...I turned to Malfoy. "I'm ready for once." He answered.

"What counter curse was it?" I ask. "A dark one..." he shrugs. My eyes widened. I should have known. He is in Slytherin- then again I'm stereotyping. He crossed his arms. But his grey eyes looked almost elated.

"You won't tell, won't you?" he asks, I nod. "Not a soul."


	6. Chapter 6

Amber's P.O.V~

Chapter Six- Bazinga (Part I)

I shut off my alarm before it goes off, its half past six. I forgot why I need to be awake this early...so I drop off again. _"Wake up, Charlton." _said a sneering and drawling voice. Telling the voice to go away, I try to sleep again.

"_Wake up or I knock your socks off...maybe your funny Pyjamas too." _Awoke, I rub my eyes. I might be seeing things. For a minute there I thought I see Draco Malfoy at the edge of my bed.

Laughing, thinking that this is a dream...I pull the covers over me and try to sleep again. "Get up now, Charlton." he hissed.

I felt someone shaking my arm, I pushed it off me. "WAKE UP, CHARLTON." he shouted in my ear. I fall head first on the floor. I hear my roommates mutter while I hid under my bed and spy on my trespasser.

"I'm getting tired of this." The voice sneered. I felt my legs being dragged across the floor. I grab a hold of my bed, refusing to go anywhere. "For fuck sake, Charlton...get up, I'm already losing my patience." He whispered harshly.

"Malfoy" let go of me. I stood up and rub my eyes. "If you're Malfoy...how did you get in here?" I stared tiredly at the intruder.

"I'm a prefect; I can get in by pressing the _right _buttons are you awake now or should I...convince that you are." He smirked. "Of course I am...and I really appreciate that you leave." I said amicably.

Rolling his eyes, he turned to his heel and swaggered off. I already closed the door on him as I get changed in my uniform for school today.

* * *

**M**alfoy kept touching my leg under the table. My teeth already clenching as I pretend to smile. "Honey...if you try to do that again. (I know a good curse that can rip your fingers off.)" I whispered.

"Hah you always joke do you Amber." He winked. "I don't joke, but when I do...I say Bazinga." I slapped his hand off my leg.

"Bazinga." I smiled sweetly.

Continued working on my homework in our free lesson in the library with the Slytherin's. Mason and her minions are sitting in the corner, spying on us. Her girlfriends are fair-skinned and disdainfully mean looking girls. What's worse...they took Mason's fashion tips rather seriously. Their uniform, are skimpy and expose too much skin.

They could have a few code violations and lose house points on this. Does their head of house know about this? Unlike the rest of the students who are not in Slytherin. I take a shine to Professor Snape.

"As I told you Patil, vampires do not sparkle." Snape said silkily. The Slytherin's including Malfoy laughed.

He takes away points from Padma Patil. Padma turned red. She looks away. I assume she would cry. Padma Patil is sensitive as anything.

I turn to Grace who sat alone with books piling up her table. I watch, hopefully she would acknowledge me. She didn't.

Ignoring this shudder at the back of the spine, Malfoy had already reached my thigh again. To stop him going any further, as a good actress do. I kissed him...

"_Maybe I'm acting." _I for a moment I let myself thaw under his lips, my hair in his hands. I feel a tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach. I think he wanted to kiss back or hesitating. A cold cough had interrupted us.

My eyes widened as I saw Professor Snape. His hooked nose already flaring, as his black eyes glinted with fury. "I'm I interrupting something." He sneered at me. Not saying anything, I hung my head in shame. "Ten points off Ravenclaw."

I can hear the groans in anger from my peers. Also I can hear Mason shrieking in harsh laughter. Although I can detect her anger for what I previously did. "I told you I'm a great kisser. Can't resist me can you." Malfoy whispers in my ear.

I glare at my finished essay, regretting what I unwisely did. I can still taste his lips on mine. "Thanks." He whispered. I turned to him in confusion. I'm already pissed at him.

"_There I said it." _I thoughtcrossly."Hmm...You're so cute when you're confused." He face expression is already on a haywire. He then turned away very quickly.

_He must be acting too. _I surely hope so?

Class is already over. I slowly pack my stuff in my backpack for an excuse to stay behind till Mason is already out of the classroom.

"Charlton..." He says.

To know that everyone is gone, I gain my strength to ignore him."Are you even listening to me?" He snarls.

He grasped my arm. I shook it off. "For fuck sake, Charlton I was about to say something and you just fucking ignore me." "Yes, that's what I'm doing." As I shove my things in my bag.

"Is it bad manners not to answer someone?" he nastily smirked. "It's also bad behaviour that you felt me up, slimy prat." I sneer. Malfoy's expression changed to angry so fast. I didn't need to blink. "And why should I listen to you." As I return to my courteous tone.

"Because I'm your superior...I'm a Slytherin."He scolded. "_Superior_..."I laughed "Oh I see one small problem. You don't rule the whole castle, you big headed egotistical git."

Malfoy looked like he was about to explode. I shrink back, realising what I just did. "And what makes you any different, uptight, bitchy heiress." He exclaimed acidly. My teeth gritted. _"Uptight..."_ I feel wounded.

"Heiress...see that would mean that Thomas would give a rat's ass about me, I'm glad that he doesn't...he's an unforgivable bastard." I scold. _"For goodness sake dear don't swear." _mum says in my head.

Breathing unevenly, I left the room before he has anything else to say to me. I head off in such a rush, I forgot my backpack. Grumbled I went back to go and get it.

But I was stopped. A cold hand went to my throat choking me in the process.

Her minions airily laughed. While I try to break free. "Break up with Dracky or I'll do more than choke you to death." Terrified, almost letting a whimper to pass my lips.

Instead I spoke. "I don't...follow orders, Mason." "What is going on here?" spoke a cold and indifferent voice. Mason quickly let go of me. One of her girlfriends speaks up. "We were just helping, Amber." She said in a fake sweetly voice.

I closely look at the girl. She would have looked pretty, if she didn't scrunch her crinkly nose at the dislike of me. The girls agreed with her and gave secret scowls at me.

Swallowing hard, I apprehensively twist my hands. "I assume you should head back to your classes. Not you Charlton you will go to the headmaster's office." Snape declares coldly. My eyes widen. Mason and her followers snicker.

Although Mason mouths "I'll get you Charlton." I breathe sharply. Nevertheless I walked to the Headmaster's office.

Snape grabbed my arm, eyes sharply glinting. My eyes couldn't go any wider. "He likes Whizzbees." He said indifferently.

Nodded, I walked to see the Headmaster.


	7. Chapter 7

Amber's P.O.V~

Chapter Seven- Issues or Bazinga (Part II)

I don't know if I'm thankful or hated by the fact that I have to be sent to Professor Dumbledore's office. Our headmaster, I've never been misbehaved since I enrolled at this school in my second year. I head to the stone gargoyle where it encased a stone stairway. The corridors are empty. You can hear the distant lectures through the stone walls.

I stopped in front of the gargoyle and muttered. "Whizzbees..."and walk briskly up the winding staircase. As I did, I'd knock on the door to the Headmaster office.

"Come in." said the headmaster, his voice sounds quietly cheery.

Unsure of this, I've stepped inside his office. My mind wanders off for a bit, as I look around the room. His collectables and trinkets occupy me with interest. It stops as I lay my eyes on a beautiful Phoenix. His feathers are fiery red like embers of a burning fire. It must have been merely minutes before the Headmaster had brought to my attention.

"His name is Fawkes, Ms Charlton." He said, giving a little wink at me. I would've laughed...if I wasn't in trouble. "You wanted to see me sir." I asked, averting Professor Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes.

"Not to worry, Ms Charlton...you're not in trouble." He replied assuredly. I've felt a small relief in my lungs. "So if I'm not in trouble sir, why did you summon me?" I said, sounding dense.

He chuckles while I awkwardly smiled. "Because Ms Charlton, you have been appointed prefect." He said gently, giving me a smile. I froze. He'd said..._what? _

"Excuse me." I said rather perplexed than offended. "You're our new prefect, Ms Charlton." He said mellifluously jovial. "I'm...I'm the new Ravenclaw prefect." I answered somewhat slowly, like an idiot who don't know its timetables.

"Yes." He optimistically grins. But answers left unquestioned. What about Grace? She's the Ravenclaw Prefect. And why me, there are perfect enough candidates to do the job?

And I'm too quiet for being an authority figure. "Sir...This is not. This must be some mistake... Is this a joke?" I stammered, looking down to my shoes. "There's no mistake Ms Charlton, I can assure you...I made very tough decisions of appointing prefects over the summer and I didn't say Bazinga is that right?"

I've blinked but shook my head mentally. "Still...Sir, My friend-Grace is Prefect..." I said, controlling my stammer.

"Yes...she was, unfortunately according to Professor Snape last week...she had been very behind on her coursework in potions."

"How behind, we've just started school." I asked, concerned for my former best friend.

"A month's worth." Dumbledore said. "And Ms Harrison had to stay behind in detentions' with Professor Snape for catching up on course work and other things as-well." Dumbledore continued.

Well it did explain the piles of books on her desk earlier in the library. "What other things, Sir." I interrogated.

"Just yesterday, Ms Harrison threatened another student who unfortunately is a prefect." he said, shaking his head in somewhat disappointment. I'd have an inkling that's Mason.

"Therefore, you're the new prefect Ms Charlton...but it's your decision." said Dumbledore, as his eyes glints. I'm unsure...As I'd open my mouth to decline this position. Professor Dumbledore stopped me with his hand in mid-air.

"However, I might say this Ms Charlton. I'm running low on volunteers' for the upcoming event this December. You see I'm hosting a ball and I'd need the help I can get." He said, watching me closely as his eyes twinkled.

"I don't know sir, I mean, I'm grateful but well...you see-

Professor Dumbledore watched me with interest. "Consequently you would think of others before yourself...and I understand that Amber, but I'd really need your help on this."

I purse my lips. Damn. "Can I at least think about it sir." I said quietly. "I'll give you until tomorrow, Ms Charlton." He smiles softly, indicating his hand to my exit. I take off in a quick walk down the winding staircase.

It's tough to out negotiate the headmaster and the brilliant wizard of all time. I groaned and went to my classes.

* * *

**Classes **had already finished by the time I went to the library to retrieve my backpack. _"Me...Prefect, how will Grace take it?" _I thought a little unhappy. Yes, okay I'm pleased for myself...However I have a sickly feeling in the back of my throat. After all this miserable debate with myself, I've stopped for a second. My school bag is a little light, rummaged inside it. My eyes widened in horror. But I checked again.

For a moment, I'd sprung into panic._ "It must've been in my room."_ I thought, trying to calm myself down. Scurry forwards. Then another thought triggers my brain. I snarled and sneered. Malfoy...

As I marched, not really thinking of where I'm going. Anger swirls in me, mixed with miserable guilt...then repentance.

* * *

**(Draco Malfoy's P.O.V)**

Blaise and I walked ahead a few corridors to the Slytherin common room. _"If she thinks I'm an egotistical prat, she has another thing coming."_ Although if she's so smart enough. Charlton wouldn't leave her school bag at my disposal. But I have something what she thinks is important than her crummy textbooks. According to the red writing that says 'Keep out'. I couldn't resist...

I've smirked wide. "Malfoy mate, you're concocting a plan with that smirk." said Blaise, he too smirked. "Not exactly a plan...I'm getting even." I reply with a shrug. He rolled eyes.

From nowhere, a person appeared in front of us. Recognised who is it is immediately I smirked. Blaise scowled although he said nothing.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" She said sweetly. (Fake) Blaise mimics her behind her back, I'd hold in my snigger. "Zabnini, I'll owl your mother...since Meredith and Ceria are such good friends." She simpers. He bolted straight in to the common room. It had me perplexed.

"I' am not having the very best day here, Malfoy...can I please have back what is mine." She affirms, in a smouldering stare.

"And what is yours, Charlton." I said nonchalantly, folding my arms. "Look, Draco...even if it was just one time I'm this angry." She said. _Once_ yeah right. Wait a moment...did she say Draco, with no one around?

I knew it! She finds me _irresistible_ according to my previous 'Girlfriends' if you catch my drift...And why in the fuck do I care? "_Oh you do care..."_ said the annoying voice,

"And you used this opportunity to get your petty revenge, so I'm sorry...Okay" She declares mannerly. Jeez her 'manners'. And I was expecting her head exploding. Her Beau-shit!

"You're sorry?" I speak perplexedly, frowning. "For what." I continued. "I'm just sorry and I'd really want my sketchpad back." she said, almost pleading. My frown turned to a smirk.

"Hmmm...Why should I?" I answered. "Or I wouldn't help you at all...Since I do most of the dirty work." She said tersely, crossing her arms.

I've scoffed. "Then I would've told the whole school about your fa-" "Don't say that word in front of me! Thomas is nothing to Me." she sneers. As she scowl. My face deflates with air, for not finishing my sentence.

_**Sheesh she has issues! **_

"The easy thing to do is just give me back my sketchpad, please and I will still help you with Merlin knows what." She huffs flatly. I snubbed her.

Then a sick toxin had made its way to the oesophagus. Without thinking, I've reached in my robes pocket... _"What the fuck am I doing?"_ I thought weakly. Then the more strong voice said. _"Giving back what's hers...C'mon you had your fun." _

As I try to fight this stupid voice in my head. _"What...no I'm a Malfoy and I don't help or give back unless its blackmail involved." _

"Please." She said in the most depressing tone. As I'd hand it to her (and swear under my breath)...the venom stops. First I was relieved until a slightly temperate reaction makes me..._fluffy?!_

I've went in the common room before she would've said anything disturbing.

* * *

_**Well, I finally got through my writers block... (Yes!)**_

_**I think this is not a bad chapter? Well it's your opinion my dear reader(s).**_

_**So pretty please R&R **_

_**Thanks.**_

_**YingYang13-**_


	8. Chapter 8

Draco Malfoy's P.O.V~

Chapter Eight- Malfoy's Bad Mood

_(Narrator's P.O.V: September had extinguished to a dreary October when the sun lazily surfaced behind the bottle green hills, stimulating almost everyone to be awake. But as for Draco Malfoy he's already out of bed and within the castle walls of the boy's bathroom below the dungeons, drowning his head temporarily in the sink...)_

I wrench out my head of the sink as icy cold water trickled down my face, the images of my nightmarish memory are still fresh in my mind. _Don't- A Malfoy doesn't wear a heart around its sleeve._ And I could feel it build-up to the surface. "No-Not today...No—" I hissed towards my reflection. Soon, the lump in my throat starts to swell when I get...upset. But it was difficult for it stop.

And I'm already on the floor, burying my head to my knees...

**It **was late in the afternoon as I strode into Transfiguration without any intention of knocking on the classroom door to interrupt the old bat's lecture in front of the whole class. Despite the mood I'm in, I've smirked to watch McGonagall's nose flare up furiously.

Regardless of McGonagall having a go at me, I've taken my seat next to Blaise. "Wonderful timing..." said Blaise sarcastically. That is until he observed me, he glowered. This is bad because...well we've been (Best) friends for a long time. "Mate, are you alright?" he asked.

I didn't answer, so I pretend to stare at the diagram of the vanishing spell on the blackboard. And I know at the corner of my eye that he's watching me still. "Vanishing mice is more complicated procedure because they're invertebrate—" but there was a—delicate knock on the door.

Me and the rest of the class turned heads. I heard whispers from my peers saying _"Mute is here..." _ Great, my fake girlfriend Charlton is here for some reason.

"Yes, Charlton?" said Professor McGonagall in an adopting kind of voice. I've rolled my eyes. "Professor Flitwick seems to run out of quills since he performed them on fire-by accident though- and have you got any spare?" she asked McGonagall.

The class excluding Blaise and I, gawped because she spoke in public now, yet the blue badge on chest is new to me...she's prefect now! And why do I find this enthralling? The old bat signalled Charlton nicely to the storage cupboard. The lump in my throat is hard to swallow.

"Malfoy, your hair is on fire." Blaise indicated to my hair, with a panic-like look on his face. I've thought he was having me on— until now, my head is _singing in smoke._

"Mr Malfoy..." roared McGonagall, she too panicked. And her face turned, as I assume she tried to remember which spell. "PUT IT OUT!" I shouted. Waving my hands as I stupidly thought the fire would put out.

* * *

**Amber's **P.O.V~

Immediately (while I rush ahead towards him), I've pulled out my wand and utter an incantation._ "Aguamenti..." _as my wand gush like a water fountain and dampen the white-red flames of his hair. And it left Draco Malfoy sopping wet. Again I muttered a drying spell...but he was left stunned by...I think my appearance. But everyone is left staggered too.

"You-Okay—" I spoke to Draco, ignoring pretty much everyone who stared at me. I've thought he nodded and stared again. "Well—Ms Charlton I should give you 25 points for—well your level-headedness and quick thinking..." breathed Professor McGonagall. I blinked a few times and shook my head. "No I don't really need those house points for-" I reply in honesty, but she insisted and led me out of the door with the quills in my arms.

"I hate being prefect." I whispered quietly, setting off to Flitwick's classroom in the marble staircase and I can see Topaz pebbles added in the Ravenclaw Hour Glass.

"Oh come on, being a prefect is not that bad..." said the familiar drawling voice, behind me.

I've rolled my eyes, getting used to his popping up everywhere scheme. "Do you have class?" I suggested casually, climbing on the fourth floor. "I suppose to be at the hospital but that's not going to happen." Malfoy smirked.

"Whatever..." I shrug, still carrying the quills in my arms. "And anyway...I suspect to have your gratitude to—well to tone down your hot-head-" I said, just a tad irritable.

"Oh look out she's moody today!" he said, smirking. "And I assume you're on your time of the month?" he finished. I've scoffed, reaching the charms corridor. "It's actually typical of you Malfoy to believe that I'm menstruat—" I said, before he interrupted me.

"Too much information there-Charlton, I didn't exactly want to be grossed out by your full detailing!" he grimaces. I rolled my eyes, for a second I've thought it was funny. "I'm not apparently- just edgy and somewhat worried...feelings duh?"

"And I was going to say thanks...but you took 25 points to your stupid brainy house." He ridiculed. "I said I didn't actually need them!" I glared, lunging for the door handle.

"And you didn't actually stop it—did you goody two shoes?" Malfoy scoffed. I huffed and stared at him.

"Well Idiot, I would've let you burn if it wasn't for my stupid brainy N.E.W.T. papers on water!" I sneer, opening the door and slam it in his face after I excused Professor Flitwick that the wind just blew in the door...

* * *

**It **was sometime later, after I've finished Charms (and couldn't help watching Grace with her new social group: Cho's Posse) I can feel my abdomen about stretch out to see her chummily laugh with them. Yet I'm more concerned about Drac—I mean Malfoy. He looks-not himself— so after school I've got changed in my casual clothes and exit out of the Ravenclaw common room.

"Amber..." said the dreamy voice none other than Luna Lovegood. I was halfway at the end of the corridor as I skidded into a halt.

"No time Luna...I'm-" I proclaimed, before she interrupted me. "She'll come back to you, and I hear angry cries at the edge of the forest..." said Luna, and skipped away. Perplexed,and then curious, I lurch outside the school grounds...she's right about one thing, Draco is fighting off someone with rusty brown hair.

_Oh no..._ "STOP RIGHT NOW!" I shouted, summoning up my wand from my jeans pocket. "Fuck off Amber, I've giving him many warnings." Draco screech, his lip oozed with blood. While Russ continued to throw his arms to give Draco a half nelson, narrowly he missed.

Up to me, I raise my wand and exclaimed "Expelliarm-"

"Not today, Ms Charlton...and I assure you it's not your authority." Professor Umbridge simpered, as she bustled beside me. Clothed in that ugly pink cardigan of hers, no point but to miserably put away my wand back in my jeans.

"I thought it's technically an authority for prefects to prevent intolerant behaviour towards others, Miss..." I replied, staring to her pouchy blue eyes. Then to the two boys who are still fighting. "No worries dear, let me handle this." She said exceptionally sweet, and puffed in her chest.

She did, it was the shield charm that thwart Draco and Russ to stop. "You two will come with me-" she said in a dangerously syrup like voice. "Not you Charlton dear..." she said before I could follow them.

"_If she says dear one more time...I'm going put worms in her desk or write her an anonymous letter." _I thought furiously, watching the three figures retreat to the castle.

* * *

**Draco's** P.O.V~

Too be honest, I couldn't care less what the toad says and my face was rubbed in satisfaction to see Edwards so purple in the face...like he was about to cry."_How Amb—I mean Charlton would take it?" _I thought. Suddenly, a lump rise in my throat and a rather guilty conscience swept in.

Yet something else distracted me, when the window suddenly burst open with mini torrents of grey clouds whizzing in her office...

_**/It's a Continuation... I hope you like this chapter/**_

**/YingYang13-/**


	9. Chapter 9

**D**raco **M**alfoy's** P**.**O**.**V~**

**C**hapter **N**ine- **M**alfoy's** B**ad **M**ood** (Part II) **

**Auto**matically, I stood up to get a clear look at those suspicious torrents looming from the window. I'm faintly unaware of being stared at. And I still continued observing those black clouds with mild interest and it might be an incantation because I don't think clouds can climb into windows willingly, Weird.

"Mr Malfoy would you sit down at once!" shrieked the Hag, in front of me. She clearly unnoticed those things in the room. _Pfft she's deaf than she's blind. _

Reluctantly, I sat down as my expression towards this pink flamingo had darkened. _"Dumb bitch giving me orders, No one orders a Malfoy around!" _I thought, bearing a grudge. Again, I zoned out as she kept nattering away on what punishment awaits me and Edwards.

Frankly, I don't give a shit.

Instead I watched those things with intent, Wait where've they gone? Already irritated enough, Edwards heavily nudged me in the ribs. _Did the dumb Hufflepuff __**FIND **__something; let's award him with a gold sticker!_

And with this award, I stomp on his foot for being an ass. "Ouch-"he howled, hopping on one foot. I smirked inwardly when the dumb bitch shrieked. I'd swear the vein in her forehead is about to burst. What's more I think I found my clouds, they're circling on her fat head.

"_Looking a bit under the weather aren't we?_ " Hah I crack myself up! "Mr Malfoy! What did you say!" she said shrilly, waving her arms like a loony._ Did I say that out loud? Oh well she should know eventually. _I took a wasted moment to clear my throat like Umbridge.

And I'm a very good impersonator to know that I'm riling up her feathers.

"I said, well joked that you looked a bit under the weather." I said loudly, as I impishly thought she was deaf. Umbridge puffed in her chest and smiled so creepy that the kittens in their saucer's have fled in their cat flaps.

"I have enough of your back talk..._Silencio._" She whispered fiendishly, flourishing her wand.

Strangely I don't feel effected but as I open my mouth with a retort, there was no sound escaping my throat. I tried again, it failed miserably. This fat bitch simpered broadly. Suddenly a smoulder of electric-white lightening struck on the Flamingo's arse and leapt on Edwards. The position on him looks laughably wrong. I widely grinned, already sniggering non-stop.

'_Well as much as I love to stay but alas I've better places to be.' _I say, despite that they can't hear me. Umbridge continued to fight off this stubborn cloud before it zapped her as I now left her office.

"Now what's the counter curse of the silencing charm...Pfft I know what it is?" I thought, removing my wand from my pocket.

-_Ouch!—what the fuck is jabbing my arm! _– I didn't need to turn around because they did it for me. Him again, he's getting on my last nerve.

'Any last words...' I assume he said, jabbing his askew wand to my throat.

I smirked and mouthed, playing with his head before this poor excuse of a wizard can stun me. I'm confident...really confident that he won't actually harm me. Just in case, I've readied my wand behind my back while remembering my godfather's spell that is non-verbal.

Edwards was about to raise his wand...next he hesitated with wide eyes. _What's there behind him? A teacher or barmy old Dumbledore eating acid pops..."_ It was neither. About time she showed up...wait, I wasn't relying on her! And what is with the lump in my throat again?

Well umm I'm just going through a manly change...yeah—that's it.

She then approached to me. I'm getting unnecessarily goose bumps. *Cough* I think the window must've opened...yeah it opened letting the freshly scent of lily and strawberries _in the autumn!_

"_You'll fall for—"_said this stupid voice in my head. "SHUT UP!" I say, but the whole corridor gave an echo. Wait...that's my voice (Merlin I sound high). I noticed Amber- I mean Charlton had fought back sniggering. Edwards gave off a mediocre guffaw.

"What've you done-" I said as I realise my voice is nonsensically squeaky. "Holy fuck-What did you do Amber!" I yelled, clutching my throat.

Charlton stopped sniggering and looked really calm again. I snarled at Edwards if he ever breathes a syllable about my voice.

"Okay, I've had to admit it's quite bad but It was an accident-" she told me gently.

I took out my wand, and muttered the _**correct**_ counter-curse. What's fucking worse news is that I can't alter my voice back to normal. Furious right now, I stormed off and give Charlton a dirty look.

**A**mber's **P**.**O**.**V**~

**I**stared after him until I realised it's my fault and felt guilty that I barely acknowledged my ex standing in front of me. "_Why do I always help and then it turned into shit._" Simultaneously the gash on my forearm blistered. I flinched...

"I know! I know...I'll be good I promise!" I shout. clutching my arm...hoping it will subdue the fire. My eyes found blue and felt being pulled up. I pushed him off, but it was no good because Russ is suffocating me and was about to examine where I've been _"Injured". _

"Get off me! Or I'll report you for conjuring the Cru..." I retort, scowling.

Russ stared at me wide-eyed, still not letting me go. "But I stopped Amber, you—believe me-" "Please! The reason you stopped it is because you saw me coming, now let go or things will get messy!" I exclaimed wildly.

He held me tight by the waist. Therefore with one angry incantation that passed my lips, Lightening had struck without the need of black clouds while Russ zipped momentarily in the air and collided to the wall. As an advantage, I set off to find Malfoy.

**Moments** later, I had no luck to find him so far. _He might be in the prefect's dorms? _ However I came to a halt by the 3rd floor and followed my intuition. It got me somewhere as I see white blur far-along the window. I was roughly a metre away from Draco until he seemed to be occupied by this tiny yellowing parchment. Interested, I peered carefully to this document.

Unfortunately, I can't decipher the diminutive handwriting from here. Although I can tell it was a girl who wrote this letter. _Obviously but why did he kept it?_

I coughed nicely, to get his attention...he didn't quite respond until he turned his head with a scowl. Though, he mingled a look of unease. "You think you're such a know it all don't you." He piped.

And I frankly dislike his way of tone to me, and to think I'm prissy perfect like Granger."You wouldn't say that, when I conjured _Stormus Momentum_ for our pink companion-" I answered coolly.

"And if you ever assume that I'm like Granger you've another thing coming." I finish with a disdainful remark.

For a second, Draco looked–I think- surprised yet turned to his loathing expression. "Well it didn't change my voice did it, Charlton." He glares. Like a four-year old who refuse to tidy his toy chest.

_I find it weirdly endearing._

"Amb-Charlton..." he said, his voice still pitched. I manage to get back from earth. "Anyway, I must've conjoined the two spells by mistake and I've had photographic memory... I should've triple checked-" "-Yeah you should've, I can't go out anywhere with a voice like this!" he retorted.

"You can just not talk, that'll be easy enough until I get the antidote." I replied, pointing the obvious. He rolled his eyes and leaped off the high window until he crossed my path. He towered me, at least I think he did?

"_Just find the antidote, Amber...before you'd be very sorry." _ He said, while his breath tickled my face as he left quickly.

_He said my first name and why did he have to leave me? Some strange female hormones going on here..._


	10. Chapter 10

**A**mber's **P.O**.**V**~

**C**hapter **T**en- Opposites Attract Sweetheart

_(Narrator's P.O.V: The soggy weather outside the walls within the castle had filled grief with many students in the Great Hall. However, there's excitable talk between these four tables. And it couldn't come in a better time too as Amber Charlton (dressed in her cerulean sweater and skirt) had set down her textbook on __**Reversing Combined Counter Spells and Jinxes**_._..)_

**Thor**oughly, I whizzed from page to page to find the antidote. But the loud and excitable gossipers had distracted me. Therefore I cornered the page I'm last on and investigate what was going on while helping myself with a raspberry-jam bagel.

"_They say they're in Hogsmeade...just in time for the Festival-"_

"_No way..."_

Festival, what kind of festival I wonder? The seventh years stopped talking all together to see me glance at them, giving me the –Ugh-Nosy-Fifth-Year- scowl. I rolled my eyes and trot back to my loner seat; well not exactly because Luna would sit opposite me.

"Hullo Amber..." she said, dreamily. As she currently buried her head in the _**Quibbler**_. I too sink my head within the textbook. Moments later, I could hear people sniggering behind her.

"_Just because she's different...people can be so judgemental."_

However, Luna didn't express any misery. Furthermore she's too engrossed with her magazine. I let out a yawn yet I'm determined to find some way to reverse this. It has been exactly four days since this happened so I've been avoiding Draco-I mean Malfoy so he won't have the chance to yell at me for not picking up the slack enough.

I've peeked from my text-book to the Slytherin table. Hmm Mason don't look to happy, considering Draco is not in today. Yet I found Zabnini looking back at me. Therefore, I coldly shouldered him while the hurtful memories had flooded my brain.

To my surprise, two owls had perched on my bowl of cornflakes. I baulked as the bowl toppled over one of the owl's heads. I noticed Luna gave off a hesitant giggle although she helped Crimson (my family owl) and brush off the cornflakes from his feathers, he's lucky that I didn't fill it with milk yet.

"Crimson, you're showing off again." I said, while receiving his riled look. Furthermore, I got both of my letters which I'll read it later. I slowly beamed, while stroking his head as he soared to the exit.

However, the petite owl nipped one of my fingers to get my attention_- man that smarts-_ the tawny owl dropped the note carelessly in my hand and too soared out of the exit. "That was one stubborn owl..." said Luna, now staring at thin air. I didn't acknowledge her; instead I read the note within my finger tips.

_Meet me at the Ravenclaw common room at midnight tonight,_

_No excuses._

_D.M_

This is just great and I'm being sarcastic (!)

**11:50 pm**(According to Amber's watch)

I'm getting nervous every time I look at my watch and the ticking pendulum of the Grandfather clock isn't helping either. Yet I attempt to distract myself by re-reading my mother's letter. I looked at the date. _October 4__th__. _My god has is been that long since I waved at her with goodbye and whispered _'I love you.'_

That sucked...By now I'd be doing my O. and spend any treasured time with my best friend, living with carefree. Instead I've had to convince students and mainly Mason that I'm in a relationship with Draco Malfoy.

"_I mean how hard can it be, right?" _I'd thought_, _many days agobefore I got into this train wreck.

_**11:56pm**_- Wow it's getting slow by here. However, I wouldn't exactly say it's a train wreck because I mean—I got rid of Russ and I did that. I'm surprised that I can be this confident..."_and that kiss-yeah- the way he looked at you dear-"_ Suddenly, It hit me like fanged Frisbee, _what! The heck is this in my brain. _

"Mother, get out of my head..." I hissed, rubbing my eyes.

_*Hem-hem*_ I sprout up, that can't be Umbridge until my eyes had met flickering grey. I glared although I can't pretend that it was amusing. "Well, I can see that your sense of humour did not change in the slightest." I said, sinking back to my armchair.

He rolled his eyes and sat opposite me."Too bad you weren't in your room, I could-" he smirked, his voice still pitched. "—yes, yes, comical and very witty, jokes aside. What else do you want?" I said, surely he must've known I've been cramming.

"Hmm, since you put it out of the open..." he said, smirking.

"Of course I did, I fall into that one again did I?" I said snappily.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's your problem Charlton?" said Draco, huffily. "My problem, hmm I don't know...I had a whole list but I choose not talk about any fucking important thing." I snarled my hand balled up to fist. Draco looked at me with caution. I try not to wince, though my arm is on fire.

"Umm-err..." said Draco, lost for words. I realise something as I scan his pale face, he looked like he seen a ghost. Oh, I must've scared him, how is that possible?

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "Look, I'm a girl-" I said. "Pfft, Obviously although If your one of _those Wizards_, you'll be the most attractive ones there." Draco responded_. Wait did he compliment me or made a joke that I'm attractive. _I can feel a tickling sensation in my abdomen.

I took a moment to laugh. Draco looked, no doubt relieved and awkward. "-and I get easily riled up, plus I'm shattered with a weird craving for peanut butter toast..." I suggest, cordially.

"Can I ask you a question?" He blurted. I'm surprised. However, I bit my lip and have a moment for myself to think carefully of this. Draco seemed almost eagerly."Yes, I grant you my permission to...whatever you're going to say?" I hesitated, cursing my polite influence.

"Why did you help me out, I thought you'd...not see any point in it considering..." Draco said. I paused, until I finally know what he meant. I turned magenta, remembering what Dumbledore said that I put my Friends first before myself. Plus, seeing Draco in a situation where he's hurt or in trouble confused me in the slightest.

"I guess, helping and thinking of others is in my blood even with people who're complicated-" I answered thoughtfully. Draco looked at me, his eyebrows forming a line. "—or they're just one big idiot." I joked. "Hey!" said Draco, pretending to be offended. I laughed a little. "Bazinga..." Strange, is Draco Malfoy easily to talk too? Stupid hormones he blackmailed me into this. _"Opposites attract sweetheart." _

"So...what is it really you want to inform me on?" I said, just wondering. "Oh, I forgot..." he said, looking flustered. Suddenly something clicked in my brain. I grinned. "You're bored out of your mind, aren't you?" I got out, while my stomach flipped and can do a handstand.

His eyes widened. "Pfft, no that's...mental." he hissed, looking almost convincingly angry. "Yeah, sure it's mental and you got me too talk to?-" I said dryly.

"_Shut up and keep looking for the antidote before I really..."_ He leered, swaggering to the portrait. I hugely smiled. "Don't worry sweetheart, it'll be strictly between us." I said teasingly. "Fuck Off..." he said loudly, as he slammed the portrait door on him.

_Grr, Stupid female Hormones..._


	11. Chapter 11

**A**mber's **P**.**O**.**V**~

Chapter Eleven- The Arachnid

**Alone****, **I walked on a random route to the school grounds. Considering that I need some air, hoping it would refresh my mind on new ideas to cure Draco's voice. And if I can't, I'd just draw. It'll calm me and it's not the end of the world. I sink on the grass with a sketchpad and pencil. But before my pencil reaches the pallid parchment, the rustling shrubs had caught my attention.

"Psst..." said the drawling voice. Draco?

I quickly turned, and magicked my sketchpad to disappear to a safe destination. "Umm, why are you hiding?" I asked, not one of my better questions that come out of my brain.

Without warning, he pulled me down as I kneel in the squidgy mud all over my new jeans. I grimaced. "Thanks..." I hissed mordantly.

"None taken..." he smirked, keeping a look out for something. "God, you're such an asshole." I said, clenching my teeth from the pain. Malfoy skimmed a perspective look to my arm. He turned away and pay attention outside.

"You haven't answered my question." I preach.

"We can do it later, Princess...now shut up." he said dryly. I snorted, ignoring the tingly feeling in my abdomen when he said _Princess_. Several minutes past, nothing out of ordinary had happened yet. I lean my head on my arm, already on bored position and wished I have my sketchpad back to pass the time.

"It's Mason alright!" he bellowed, beyond my surprise.

"It's not like my question plagued your brain, Idiot." I countered, mischievously. "No one calls Malfoy an idiot!" he hissed. That's odd...he's not offended in fact Draco expressed –I think- its anguish. I coughed.

"I was snappy on the wordplay...sorry."

"Stop apologizing, I get what you mean... I just hate quiet that's why I blurted." He mumbled inaudibly. I clearly comprehend him. "You did tell me to shut up." I pondered out. "Well, I thought you didn't take it literally." said Draco.

I rolled my eyes. "You could've picked a better hiding spot...or was the trees over there pre-occupied?" I said with my dry wit. Malfoy sarcastically laughed, but it was almost genuine.

"Duck." he hissed quietly. I frowned, those are good jeans.

Therefore I hesitated.

"Heh-heh Goose..." I mumbled.

"Now!" he warned me. I hid, next to him. I'm merely inches from his elbow. My eyes found grey. A wonderful grey...oh fudge! "_Quick, turn away Amber!" _ I ordered mentally. Jerked away, I scanned a platinum blur. On a hunt for Draco obviously...

"What were you doing a second ago?" said Malfoy, widely smirking from the corner of my eye. I froze, however I pretended to keep a look out for Mason. "I know you're listening...Amber" he said, touching my sleeve. I repress the shiver down my spinal cord.

"Of course I'm listening. I have a very good hearing." I emphasize under my breath.

"Don't go and change the subject now, Charlton. I knew it." Malfoy indicted. "I'm not changing the subject. I'm just saying that I heard you." I answer coolly.

But he said the words I'd not likely to repeat. _"You like me."_ Damn I repeated it! Again, I neglected what I heard except Malfoy didn't let this stupid possibility that I could like him pass. I don't...he blackmailed me into this stupid charade.

"Shut the fudge up, I don't...have you heard of method acting." I piped. "Yes I heard, but that's not it...You like me and find me irresistible." He winked. "Hmm, should I guide Mason to our hiding spot." I grinned haughtily.

"No you won't, you wouldn't have this pretty face in a pulp." _"Oh really?" _ I thought impishly.

"Help! A stupid thick squirrel is trying to attack-" suddenly, my fake distress outburst was muffled. Replaced with 'someone's' cold lips on mine. I slowly thawed but wouldn't dare to kiss back.

However the persuasion in my brain says differently. "_Do it dear, he's a way better man than one of those goons you previously dated..." _ _-_Without warning, I press my lips on his. Simultaneously, I thought my heart will explode. And I pull away.

"Why did you stop?" He asked. I prefer not answer this odd question, though I was distracted, to see G, alone. "_I thought she's with Cho's Posse..." _I thought snidely. I assume that branded a new low that she was accepted to that superficial group. However, I'll reconcile.

"Charlton get down here!" hissed Draco, as I realised that I stood up.

This is my chance...before I re-appear from the bushes, a hand grabbed my ankle. "Get off me, Malfoy!" I claim, wriggling my foot off him. "No, she's going to pulverise Yo-me if you put yourself out of the open!" he tipped off. "Oh no G..." I digress as I spot Mason looming by. "I'M HERE YOU SLINKY ASS HARLOT." I cried out.

"Charlton, shut up before we're in deep shit." Draco yield as I tripped. Moreover, the world around me seems to spin. That'd explain I see two Draco's and the trickling droplets of blood that pockmarked the moving ground. As the world stopped spinning, I'm in almost complete darkness. Furthermore, the only thing I can make out is a lit wand and Draco's pale complexion.

I cast a look around where the pale blue light had touched. The familiar foliage and the huge awning trees are like the Forbidden... Next, the blue light spread out more.

Draco glared as I stopped looking. At first, I was pretty sure he was going to yell at me. Though, Draco looked hostile as he aimed his wand whenever we hear a twig snap. _"Where're you skank!"_ said Mason, very far away. Well she's not that stupid to enter the perimeters of the forest.

"Fuck, are you alright!"

I jumped as I feel my nose pinched. "Ouch, watch ib." I fend off, my eyes watering. "Right, er...I shouldn't touch-" he noted himself. I bestow a–you-think- look. "Neber Minb it's my faulb anywab." I wavered, not much of a big deal. I guess Draco barely comprehend it.

"Um, er other than that you're...fine?" he incurred.

"Yeab I Fink so." I nod, twisting my fingers. "Good, because it's your stupid fault." He said, change of heart. I react apathetically, though I'm crawling with Goosebumps and I impulsively shuddered like someone had just walked through my grave. I hugged my chest for warmth.

"Maybe we should go." Spoke Draco, fearlessly (Not really by the sounds of it). I nodded agitatedly and followed him out of the bulky part of the woods. Once or twice my jeans were snagged by the bristling shrubs to keep up with him.

"Can't get any deeper shit than this." he said, using his humour to mask whatever alarmed him.

I analyse why. Since the trail of our muddy footprints indicated that we walked around in circles and I have a worse feeling that someone is watching us. I hyperventilated, loosing what I find tranquil. "What's wrong, did you see anything." Draco asked, not really helping at all.

"I'mb-scared'b-Draco..."

The glare he previously persisted had melted. "There's nothing to be scared of, okay...I mean the castle is occupied with the pink ugly flamingo." He tries. Somehow, I laughed feebly. "I-b like flamingos..." I acclaim, finding the pink feather bird's fascinating.

"Well not this one roaming the school and there's nothing to be..." he assured me until he paused like that. Turning slowly, I see a moving, hairy body between the heavy gaps of trees. I immediately hold on to his hand as we back away, not taking our eyes off that thing with milky white eyes.

"SPIDER..." Draco bayed, rooted on a spot. Almost that he had irrational phobia? Spider is right, although it's ten times the size of any normal arachnid as he clacked his pincers.

Despite my likeness of spiders, I assume this one eats more than flies. Laughing nervously, I heedlessly pace backwards. Though, a vice like grip had seized my wrist...I turn, just now realised that Draco looked absolutely petrified. Then, the spider's rancid breath reeked as the milky white eyes bored mine...


End file.
